Cora Is Still Company
by Ravenclaw-Earl of Rohan
Summary: True love's kiss saves Cora from her death at the hands of the candle, and Rumple lives as well. Cora, now able to feel love for her daughter and remorse for her actions, must rebuild her life. This story will continue through the series, the only major difference being that Cora is alive. (Same canon as my previous story, Cora Is Company).
1. You Are Enough

Cora Is Still Company, Chapter One: You Are Enough

Author's Note: This story piggybacks off of my previous work, "Cora Is Company." I love writing about Cora and Regina so much that I couldn't bear to stop where Kitsis and Horowitz said to. After all, this is the wonderful world of fanfiction. Therefore, this canon assumes that Chapters One through Six of "Cora Is Company" occurred. Furthermore, it picks up during the last five minutes of "The Miller's Daughter." Please review, and, though it may sound vain, enjoy.

Characters:

Cora Mills

Regina Mills

Mr. Gold

Mary Margaret Blanchard

David Nolan

* * *

Regina entered Mr. Gold's Pawn Shop and ran to the back room. She saw her mother raising the Dark One's dagger over Mr. Gold, as though to stab him. With inhuman speed, she jumped across the room and pressed the steadily beating heart into Cora's body.

Cora dropped the dagger and reeled, Rumplestiltskin's name quickly reappearing on it. The Queen of Hearts reeled about for a moment, but then stood up straight and looked upon Regina with love in her eyes for the first time. She smiled and laughed, feeling true joy.

Regina returned her mother's affectionate smile, tears coming to her eyes.

Suddenly, Cora stumbled about, noticing blood running from her chest, just as Rumplestiltskin noticed that his wound had disappeared. She began to fall, but her daughter caught her.

Cora's eyes, newly opened, looked from Gold to Regina. "This would have been enough," she stated, to herself. And then, looking into Regina's eyes, "You would have been enough." Her eyes began to close.

Regina didn't know where the urge came from, but she leaned down and kissed her mother on the cheek.

A sudden gust of wind blew through the room, knocking over chairs and ruffling both Gold and Regina's hair. And Cora opened her eyes, and began to smile again.

Regina helped her mother to her feet and embraced her.

The sound of running feet pervaded the room as an all-too-familiar voice cried, "Regina!" Mary Margaret Blanchard and David Nolan entered hurriedly.

"You!" Regina snarled. "You tricked me! And you tried to kill my mother!"

David grabbed a nearby sword and pointed it at Cora. "How is she alive?"

"Ask yourself how your wife is alive, dearie," Gold chimed in. "Ask yourself how your grandson is alive."

The Prince pondered for a split second before it dawned on him: "True love's kiss?"

"If Regina's mother could feel love, the love they might have shared as mother and daughter would be true love. When she reinserted it, that love became valid."

Mary Margaret was a mess of emotions. She was filled with fear at the prospect of Cora and Gold both being fully revived, but relieved that she had not completely shattered Regina. "But if Cora is alive, how can you be alive."

Regina was busy supporting Cora, who, despite displaying obvious signs of living, seemed faint. Gold observed this.

"When Cora's heart reentered her body, enough of her life's essence was transferred to save me. She didn't lose it all because Regina's kiss negated the candle's curse."

"Cora is coming with us," Charming declared.

"What?! No!" Regina protested loudly. "You will not take my mother from me!"

"You think that just because she suddenly has a heart means she can't be held accountable for anything she's done? You think you two can walk away? I'm taking Cora downtown."

Mary Margaret turned on her husband. "She's not well, Charming! You can't put her in a cell yet. She needs to recover."

"What, so she can kill us all? She's not the Dark One, but she's still Cora. She can't be trusted."

Regina moved her hand and quickly generated a fireball to throw at Charming. He charged, knocking her on her back.

"Stop!"

Cora had chosen this moment to speak.

"Don't hurt my daughter! I'll come with you if you don't harm Regina."

"Do you swear it?" Charming asked urgently.

"I swear it," Cora swore.

"Mother, no!" Regina cried, a heart-wrenching sound to all who heard.

"Regina, let me do this," Cora pleaded. "I'm so sorry, my darling daughter. I've caused so much pain and hurt. I ruined your life." For the first time in her adult life, Cora began to cry. A single tear fell from her left eye, followed by one from the right, and then a river from both. Cora Mills wept. She fell to her knees and felt all the remorse she had kept out for so many years.

Gold turned his face from the pitiful sight. Mary Margaret felt tears on her own face. Regina began to weep along with her mother. David simply looked on the witch, his face a death mask. However, he did not attempt to approach Cora. He allowed her time to grieve for the life she might have had.

When Cora's sobbing seemed to slow, David stepped towards her, drawing a pair of handcuffs from his jacket. Cora, accepting her fate, stood, holding her hands out towards the younger man in resignation.

Regina sobbed uncontrollably. Gold, in an uncharacteristically kind moment, walked over to his pupil and placed a hand on her shoulder, a fatherly kind of comforting gesture.

Mary Margaret placed Cora's arm over her shoulder to support her. As she did this, she looked into Cora's eyes. The cold, calculating monster was gone, replaced by huge eyes full of pain and sorrow.

David and Mary Margaret led Cora from the store. They proceeded a few blocks to the police station, where David opened the door to the cell on the far left, where Regina, Gold, Emma, and Snow had all stayed. Cora laid down on the cot and went to sleep.

* * *

There are tears on my keyboard. Please review and make them go away. :)


	2. The Prisoner of Storybrooke

Cora Is Still Company, Chapter Two: The Prisoner of Storybrooke

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. I do appreciate your support (positive and constructive).

Characters:

Cora Mills

Regina Mills

David Nolan

Mary Margaret Blanchard

Emma Swan

Baelfire

Mr. Gold

Henry Mills

* * *

David and Mary Margaret entered their apartment, where Emma, Neal and Henry were all waiting for them.

"What happened?!" Henry inquired restlessly. Emma and Neal also perked their ears up.

"Gold is alive," Charming said. "But so is Cora. She was about to die, but Regina saved her with true love's kiss."

"Like how mom saved me?" Henry asked.

"Just like that, Henry," his grandfather replied.

"The most important thing," Snow said, "Is that Cora has her heart again. Regina put it back inside her mother's chest. And Cora apologized for ruining her daughter's life and cried. We locked her up in the prison."

"And you left her alone?" Emma was incredulous. "You know what she can do. She'll get free, somehow!"

"Not likely," Snow replied. "Cora has lost a lot of her life energy. She's very weak. She couldn't break out if she wanted to, and she doesn't. She told Charming that she'd come with him if Regina was not harmed."

Neal looked at all of them, as they all seemed to be ignoring him. "And Regina won't break her mother out?"

"Not if she doesn't want her mother to die," David snapped.

"Enough!" Henry cried. "Why doesn't someone go and watch Cora!"

The eleven-year old, as usual, ended up being the voice of reason. Emma offered to take the first shift.

"I'll go with you!" Henry declared.

"No, Henry. Cora is still dangerous, even if she has a heart. I can handle her."

* * *

Cora awoke in darkness. The cell seemed to close around her, wrapping her in a cocoon of nothingness. It was in this cocoon that she began contemplating her self-inflicted tragedy.

Regina… Her daughter had not been born the Evil Queen, but a lot of that influence could be attributed to her, the rest to Rumple…

Rumple… I loved him and I nearly killed him. He won't want me to be in the same world as him, much less the same town…

Regina. Rumple. Regina. Rumple. Regina. Rumple…

The names kept flashing through her mind.

Suddenly, footsteps were heard in the Sheriff's Office. A small click was heard and the desk lamp blazed to life, cutting a swath of light through the surrounding gloom.

"Cora," Emma said coldly in greeting.

"Emma," Cora responded in kind. As much remorse as she felt, she couldn't let her guard down around this woman, Regina's source of misery.

"You're lucky to be alive," Emma stated bluntly.

"You're lucky I didn't reduce you to a pile of smoking ash instead of sending you to the woods," Cora responded.

"Funny," Emma chuckled mirthlessly. "They told me you had your heart back. But you don't seem any less heartless."

"Heartless?" Cora laughed sarcastically. "What about you? I didn't have my heart since before you were born. You, my dear, have had a heart your whole life long and still you manage to cause hurt all around you. You came to this town and you stole my grandson away from my daughter, caring nothing for how Regina felt for Henry. Regina was fine until you came to this town to ruin her. You destroyed everything for my daughter, Emma Swan. The same way I did. You are no different than I am, which is a pity. After all, you have such a heart."

"I am not like you!" Emma screamed. "I came to Storybrooke to bring my son back to your daughter, and she did nothing but isolate and terrorize him. I love my son, and I had to save him from your daughter."

"You just proved my point," Cora continued. "When I came to Storybrooke, it was because I knew you had made my daughter's life terrible, and I knew that I had to come and help her win back the people that rightfully belong to her. I had ulterior motives, yes. But I was wrong for them. My sole focus should have been on helping Regina. And you claim that yours was wanting to help Henry. "

Emma did not respond as quickly. "You're evil. I'm not."

"Am I evil? In the Enchanted Forest, you would have done whatever you had to to get to Storybrooke, even if you had to kill me."

"I wish I had killed you," Emma snarled.

"Likewise, my dear. But I'm not going to hurt you. It would distance Regina even further from her son, which would hurt her even more. And I am done hurting the people who I love. Now, if you'll forgive me, I've had a hard time, and I'd appreciate being able to sleep. Will you at least grant me that?"

Emma nodded and stopped talking. Her eyes never left Cora, who slowly drifted off into a dreamless slumber.

The next morning, a knock came from the Charmings' door. David left the breakfast table, where Neal, Snow and Henry were eating.

It was Regina.

"What do you want?!" David asked, rather rudely.

"I _want _to apologize to my son," Regina answered, mimicking David's tone.

Henry came running to the doorway. "Mom!" He pushed past David and embraced her.

"Henry!" Regina cried, tears falling from her eyes as she returned the hug. "I am so sorry! I slipped up! Don't let them keep you from me!"

"That's exactly what needs to happen," David snapped. He looked to his wife for support, but Mary Margaret hung her head in guilt. "You tried to kill all of us, Regina."

"I took the wrong advice from my mother," Regina admitted. "But she has her heart now, and she loves me. We can be a family, Henry!"

Henry stepped back and looked at his mother, as though assessing possible courses of action.

"I want to take him to the jail and let him meet Mother."

"No!" Charming objected. "Cora is dangerous. Henry should be nowhere near her. And he doesn't want to meet her anyway."

"Don't tell him what he wants," Neal suddenly said. All eyes turned to look in wonder. "Let him go with Regina."

"You don't know who you're dealing with," the Prince advanced on him.

"I'm his father. Let him go."

"Listen, Baelfire," Charming hollered. "Just because you impregnated my daughter does not mean you can make decisions about her son. You had nothing to do with him until a week ago-"

"Listen to him, David," Snow cut across him. "Let Regina take him."

Regina narrowed her eyes at her mother's would-be killer. "What's the trick today, Snow?"

"No tricks," Snow replied. "I tried to hurt you. Think of this as an apology."

David, not one to accept defeat so easily, kneeled so he was at Henry's height.

"Is this okay with you, Henry?"

Henry thought for a moment, and said, "Yes. I want to meet her."

Regina smiled and took her son by the hand, leading him from the apartment.

* * *

Henry Mills followed his mother through the entrance to the police station. His mother looked down and saw that his face was right.

"Are you scared, Henry?"

"Will she try to hurt me?"

Regina looked into her son's eyes. "You deserve my honesty. She might have tried to once, but she has changed. She won't hurt you because you're my son and I love you."

Henry nodded and gulped as his mother led him down the hallway.

They emerged into the Sheriff's Office. Emma Swan stood and glared at Regina as she entered, but her expression softened when she saw Henry.

"We're only visiting," Regina explained.

Henry stepped around the desk for an unobstructed view into the cell.

Inside sat a woman who looked to be in her mid-sixties. She had long red hair and redder lips and just enough wrinkles to reveal her age. When she took note of him, her dark eyes shimmered in recognition and her mouth curled into a smile, a smile that looked like the fulfillment of a wish.

"Hello, Henry," Cora Mills said.

* * *

Sorry to end the chapter at such a poignant moment. Please let me know what you thought.


	3. On Trial

Cora Is Still Company, Chapter Three: On Trial

Author's Note: I hope to be able to keep updating this so quickly. Please review!

Characters:

Cora Mills

Regina Mills

Henry Mills

Emma Swan

Archibald Hopper

* * *

"Hello, Henry," Cora Mills said.

"Hello," Henry responded, not entirely sure what to call his adoptive grandmother.

Cora sensed this and said, "You can call me whatever you'd like. Grandmother, Cora… Even Grandma Cora."

Emma Swan was heard to sharply breathe inwards.

Henry was speechless. A woman stood before him who he had heard only the most terrible things of, and she called herself Grandma Cora.

"He's a handsome boy, Emma," Cora examined. "He looks like his father."

Emma, already incensed at the "Grandma Cora" remark, turned beet red and opened her mouth as if to speak, but Regina pulled her aside.

"If you're going to let him around Gold knowing he's his grandfather, I'm sure my mother can call herself his grandmother."

Emma gave Regina a look of deepest loathing and remained silent.

"I've… heard a lot about you," Henry said.

Cora frowned. "I was afraid you would have. I've been very bad for a long time. But the important thing is that now, I see what is truly important. My daughter. And her son. I want to be better."

"But how can we trust you?" Henry asked. "You made Mom start using magic to hurt people again. How do I know you won't try to hurt Emma or my grandparents or me?"

Cora looked into her grandson's eyes, pleading, "I swear, Henry, I am done causing trouble. When Regina gave me my heart, I felt all the pain I had caused other people. And that's a lot of pain. I don't want to be in pain anymore."

Regina stepped in. "Mother, you're very tired, and it's about time I got Henry home."

"Yes, of course," Cora agreed, a hint of sadness in her voice. "I'm glad we finally met, Henry. Regina, I love you."

"I love you too, Mother," Regina declared.

Henry led his mother from the room, and Emma followed, leaving Cora to lay back down on her cot.

"I'm sorry if she scared you, kid," Emma said casually, tousling Henry's hair.

"I'm only scared because she didn't seem as bad as everyone says she is," Henry profoundly answered, making Emma step back. "Maybe she was evil before, but I think there's good in her, now that she has her heart."

"Are you kidding me?"

"My son is right, Miss Swan," Regina growled. "My mother must be given a chance."

"All the same, if you think David and Mary Margaret will just let her walk away from that cell, you've got another thing coming."

"How do we prove that her intentions are pure?" Regina pondered aloud.

"I know!" Henry exclaimed…

* * *

Cora laid on her cot, mulling over her experience. The first time she ever laid eyes on her grandson… Such a kind boy… Full of hope… He might not be her daughter's biological son, but he did make her think of young Regina.

Her life energy was slowly returning, so she took another nap.

When Cora awoke, Emma Swan was standing on the outside of the cell.

"It's your lucky day, Cora," she glowered at the older woman. "Henry thinks there's good in you, so my parents have agreed to give you a fair trial."

"A trial?" Cora asked in shock. "In court?"

"No," Emma responded. "Mary Margaret says that you aren't going to be judged for any of your in the Enchanted Forest or in Wonderland."

For the first time since first receiving her heart from her daughter, Cora's spirits soared.

"But you are going to be examined to test your character. If you have enough goodness in you, you can go free."

Cora laughed sarcastically. "And who's going to examine me? You? I'll be in here until I'm one-hundred and seventy years old!"

"Not me, Cora," Emma answered back. "But another person who you've ticked off before."

The door to the room opened and Regina entered. When Cora saw who was behind her daughter, she suppressed a groan.

"I believe you already know Dr. Hopper, Mother?" Regina asked.

"I do," Cora responded.

Archie Hopper smiled nervously at Cora, looking as though he was worrying that she would abduct him a second time.

"Hello, Cora," he greeted tentatively.

"Hello, Cricket," she smiled nervously.

Emma and Regina exchanged a glance.

"One hour with Archie and he will decide your fate," Emma declared.

Regina said nothing, but smiled a sad smile at her mother, knowing that this hour would determine Cora's future. The Mayor turned and led the Sheriff out of the office, leaving the shrink and the prisoner alone.

"I apologize for what I did to you, Cricket," Cora said in a quiet voice. "I was doing what I thought would help my daughter, regardless of the cost."

"You don't need to lie to me, Cora," Archie replied. "You can be honest. You didn't kidnap me just for the sake of your daughter, did you? Why did you do it?"

"Because you helped the very same people who hurt Regina in Storybrooke."

"That's not a very good argument. I helped Regina too. You still aren't being honest. Cora, you may be physically incarcerated, but this is more than that. As long as you keep deceiving yourself and others, your heart will be held prisoner by your thoughts. To free yourself, you have to be honest."

Cora looked at Archie for a long time, her expression coming close to the same look that inhabited her visage whenever she decided someone would be better off without a heart. After a long silence, she said, "I wanted to become the Dark One. I wanted Rumple's power for myself and also to be rid of him." It wouldn't get her out of her cell, but saying it aloud did release some pent up frustration.

"Why did you want to be rid of him?"

"He was controlling my daughter, why else?" Cora replied indignantly.

Archie raised his voice slightly, "You can't keep using Regina as a shield. We are not here to talk about Regina. We are here to discuss you, and how you got to this point, and how you are going to move past it."

"I loved him," Cora muttered, talking more to herself than to Dr. Hopper.

"What did you say?"

Cora stood and grasped the bars of her prison and began to shout, "I loved him! He was my weakness! The only way for me to be without any weakness was to kill him!"

Archie maintained his composure. "Do you still love him?"

Tears began to leak down Cora's cheeks. "He'll always have a place in my heart. He didn't care that I was the daughter of a miller or that I was powerful. He loved me simply because he loved me. And I'll never be able to have that again."

"Yes you can, Cora. Regina loves you, truly. If she didn't you would have died in Gold's shop that day. And in time, Henry could come to love you too. That boy has a heart bigger than most grown men and women. There is room in his heart for you, but you have to change. Don't fully rely on magic anymore. Don't manipulate people. And stop saying that love is weakness. You're feeling better, aren't you?"

Cora was still very tired, but she had to admit that the feelings emanating from her chest did fill her with a new energy. "Yes, I do."

"You could have killed me, but you didn't," Archie said.

"I needed you alive," Cora reasoned.

"But you let me live, regardless of your motives. And with your track record, I'm lucky to be alive. I owe you. So, I am going to let you go home with Regina. But if you can't turn from your evil ways, the Prince will have no choice but to exile you."

Cora felt a new emotion that she had seldom felt in the past: gratitude. She reached through the cell bars and grasped Archie's hand.

"Thank you, Dr. Hopper," she said, looking into his eyes.

The Cricket said nothing, but headed over to the door to let Emma and Regina back into the room. Both women had looks of anticipation on their faces.

"Miss Swan, in my professional opinion, Cora has great potential to improve her life. Therefore, I am letting her go on the caveat that if she returns to evil ways, she will be exiled."

Emma rolled her eyes, but tears of joy came to Regina's eyes.

The Sheriff unlocked the cell door.

The Queen of Hearts never left the cell. Cora Mills came out instead grasping the bars for support. Regina came over to her and put her mother's arm around her back, so as to act as a crutch.

"Let's go home, Mother."

* * *

That was another fun chapter to write. Cora has reentered society, ladies and gents. Please review!


	4. Home Where The Heart Is

Cora Is Still Company, Chapter Four: Home Where The Heart Is

Author's Note: Now Cora is out of jail and we can (to some degree) leave behind Emma, Snow, and Charming and focus on the more important characters. Please review

Characters:

Cora Mills

Regina Mills

Mr. Gold

Neal Cassidy

Henry Mills

Mary Margaret Blanchard

* * *

The next day, while Emma, Mary Margaret, and David went about the tiresome business of governing the people of Storybrooke, Henry Mills spent some time with his father and grandfather.

Mr. Gold, Neal, and Henry sat at a table in the back room of Gold's shop playing Go Fish.

"So you met Cora, Henry?" Gold asked nonchalantly.

"Yes, I did," the boy replied.

"And what did you think?"

"She seemed glad to meet me."

The Dark One laughed. "I'm sure she was. If anyone would give her a chance, it would be you. But you didn't answer my question. What did you think of her?"

"Leave him alone," Neal groaned, tired of his father's prying. "Henry, do you have any sixes?"

"Go Fish!"

"Did she chill your very soul? Make your hair stand on end?"

"No," Henry responded simply, wishing his grandfather would drop the subject. "She seemed like someone who made a mistake and felt bad about it. Do you have any fives?"

Gold looked at his hand and passed Henry two fives.

"Interesting, Henry," Gold continued. "Bae, do you have any queens?"

Neal looked at his hand, smirked, and passed Rumplestiltskin a card.

It was the Queen of Hearts.

Gold, having noticed his son's mirth, shot him a look of annoyance.

Henry looked from one to the other, thinking nothing of it, ready to continue the game.

* * *

Cora awoke in her own bed in Regina's large home. She saw the sun's rays peeking through the curtains. She glanced at the small picture of Regina on her bedside table, and was suddenly filled with hope. She was free! Free to build a new life with Regina! And in this new world, she could leave her past behind, focusing not on being the Miller's Daughter, but the Mayor's Mother instead.

The door to Cora's bedroom opened and Regina, wearing her pajamas and a light grey apron, brought in a tray laden with pancakes, bacon, honeydew, and orange juice.

"Good morning, Mother!" Regina greeted enthusiastically.

Cora was so happy to see her daughter's face that she nearly leapt from her bed to hug and kiss her. However, she still had not regained her full strength, so she smiled warmly and returned the greeting.

"I thought you would still be tired, so I brought you breakfast in bed."

How could she not have seen it before? Regina's capacity to love made her such a powerful presence, for good or for ill.

"Oh, my sweet daughter," Cora sighed, reaching for Regina's hand. Regina grasped her mother's enthusiastically.

"Thank you, Regina," Cora said, looking into her daughter's eyes.

"It was really no trouble, Mother," Regina replied.

"Not just for the breakfast, dear. For my heart. Thank you for loving me enough to save me from myself. If I had known that love felt so good, I would not have shut it out for so long."

For Regina, hearing these words was like water in a parched land. All she had wanted as a girl was to be loved, and now that she had that, she felt that she could accomplish anything.

"Thank you, Mother. I wish my words could make Henry feel that way."

"Henry is a good boy, dear. Thanks to him, I have my whole life ahead of me.

"I owe him a lot too," Regina agreed. "He taught me a lot about life. But he always chooses Emma and the idiots over me."

Emma Swan's name brought a grimace to Cora's face.

"Before I met Rumplestiltskin, when I was still very poor, I had the misfortune of meeting one Princess Eva."

"Eva?" Regina asked. "Leopold's first wife?"

"The very same. Did you know that one day, when I was delivering flour to your grandfather's castle, she tripped me and made me spill my flour everywhere?"

"Really? Everyone seemed to think that she was very kind."

"Maybe she became so after many years, but I don't believe she ever truly changed. When I tripped, your grandfather asked her if she was alright, completely ignoring me. Even though I won the prince, history will always remember her as a better person, simply because I made many mistakes. You, my dear, have made far more mistakes than Snow White, and are in the same predicament. Even now, I'm on the wrong side of history. So is Rumple."

Regina noted her mother's mention of Rumplestiltskin, but remained silent. Cora, meanwhile, consumed the excellent meal that Regina had laid before her.

"Mother, I thought that we might watch some television together while you're recovering."

"That sounds very nice, Regina. Will Henry be joining us?"

Regina scoffed. "I doubt it. I can imagine they won't let him come over for awhile."

"That's a shame," Cora said, frowning.

Cora got out of bed without too much difficulty and waved her hand to magically send the tray to the kitchen. She was pleased to find that, even after her ordeal, her magic was still intact.

"Let's get to the couch."

As Cora and Regina were on their way down, the doorbell rang. Regina proceeded to answer it.

It was Mary Margaret.

"Regina, I had to come to tell you how sorry I am," she said.

Regina's expression hardened when she saw her arch-nemesis.

"I never should have cursed the heart to kill Cora."

"Lucky for you, she's just fine," Regina said.

"Regina, honey? Who's at the door?" came Cora's voice.

Mary Margaret made as though to leave, but Cora came to the door.

"Snow!" Cora gasped. She had forgotten about all of the pain she had caused the girl in her lifetime. Eva had been a nasty piece of work, true, but her daughter did not deserve to be punished for that.

"Cora!" Snow gasped in response, not expecting to see Regina's mother so mobile yet.

"Oh, Snow, I owe you such an apology," Cora said, tears coming to her eyes. "I killed your mother, your handmaid–"

"We don't have to discuss it now," Snow cut her off. She was less than eager to hear Cora give a full account of all of the terrible deeds that she had committed.

Cora waved her hand, drawing a cloud of purple smoke. Snow flinched and recoiled, expecting an attack.

"Nothing to worry about," Cora reassured her. The smoke cleared, revealing a flower pot from which a single snowdrop had sprouted. "Accept this token of my goodwill, please."

Mary Margaret looked at the flower and slowly took it from Cora's hand.

"Thank you," she said, turning and walking away.

Cora and Regina re-entered the house.

"You have nothing to apologize to _her _for, Mother," Regina snapped.

"Why not, Regina?"

"She ruined my life," Regina cried out.

"I ruined your life!" Cora shouted. "Snow White did not kill Daniel or pressure you into doing anything. I manipulated her. Blame me, not Snow."

Regina was speechless. She began to cry, and Cora stepped forward, embracing her flesh and blood.

"I'm sorry, Regina. I'm sorry for all of it."

The Mills women stood like that for awhile, before Cora gestured to the living room.

As they were walking there, Cora asked her daughter, "What is that box that you can talk to people on when you're out of the house?"

"A cell phone, Mother. Why do you ask?"

"There was a man in a car near your house while we were there with Snow. He was holding one up towards the three of us when I made the flower for her."

"You mean he was recording us?" Regina asked, dumbfounded.

* * *

If you hadn't already guessed, this all took place during the time inhabited be the episode, "Welcome to Storybrooke." That should tell you all you need to know about the man with the cellphone. ;) Please review.


	5. A Question of Magic

Cora Is Still Company, Chapter Five: A Question of Magic

Author's Note: We now know that Greg Mendell saw Cora make flowers appear out of thin air and caught it on camera (a little more pleasant than Regina tearing out Snow's heart, no?). It should be noted that Regina first meeting Greg and not recognizing him as Owen did occur in this canon, though I did not highlight it. Thank you for supporting this story. Please, keep reviewing!

Characters:

Cora Mills

Regina Mills

Greg Mendell

Henry Mills

* * *

Cora awoke to find her full physical strength returned. She grinned at her reflection in the mirror.

_You know, _she told herself, _I may not be as young as I used to be, but I am still beautiful_.

She had always been attractive, even as a lowly miller's daughter. Cora suspected that King Xavier would not have been so lenient to her defiance if she had not been pretty. If anything, she turned out prettier than Eva.

_Maybe he'll still find me attractive_.

It was a long shot. She had the love of her daughter, but she wanted HIM too. After all, he was the one who made it all possible.

* * *

Regina Mills walked into Granny's Diner for a cup of coffee to come face-to-face with the man who had hit Hook with a car some time ago, Greg Mendell.

Greg nodded in greeting on his way outside, and Regina returned the sentiment.

Suddenly, Regina was struck by something from her memory, and turned and followed Greg.

"Mr. Mendell!" she called.

Greg turned, with an expression of slight interest on his face. "Miss Mills?"

Regina strolled up to the outsider. "You're Owen! The boy who ran away so long ago. Aren't you?"

Greg looked back and forth, not wishing to create a scene. "What gave it away?" he muttered.

"I don't know, I suddenly knew."

"I recognized you right away. You didn't age a bit, did you?"

Regina's wits seemed to stumble for a second, but she recovered quickly. "Weekly juice cleanse. It does wonders for the skin."

"Really?" Greg asked skeptically.

"So what are you doing back, after so long?" Regina knew exactly why, but she thought playing dumb might be in her best interests at the present moment.

"You know exactly why."

"I'm afraid I don't, or else I wouldn't ask."

"Where is my father?"

So they had come to it. Kurt Flynn. Regina remembered killing him roughly 28 years ago. Having recently almost lost her mother made Regina a bit nervous about lying.

"He left town shortly after you did."

"You think I believe that?" Mendell asked accusingly.

"You'll have to. Now if you excuse me, I have a town to run. My mother recently came from out of town to stay with me. You should come visit some time."

Greg glared at Regina. "Thank you, but I don't think that's likely."

* * *

Henry Mills walked up the path to his mother's front door. He was planning on saying hello and picking up some books he had left in his room. He rang the doorbell.

After a short moment, his grandmother answered the door.

Cora's face split into a grin. "Hello, Henry!"

Henry, still not used to this woman, gave her a small smile and said, "Hello, Cora."

"Come in!"

Henry followed Cora into the main hallway.

"Your Mother is out and about, but I'd be glad to visit with you," Cora stated.

"Oh, thanks," Henry replied. He had not planned on making a long visit, but he didn't want to be rude to Cora. After all, she was his grandmother, and (after hearing stories of what she could do) he did not wish to make her angry.

Cora sat down on the living room chair, gesturing for Henry to sit on the couch. She waved her hand and some cookies and milk appeared in a cloud of purple smoke.

"If I'd known you were coming, I would have baked some myself, but in the absence of that, here you go."

Henry, not liking anything to do with magic, tentatively grasped a cookie and took a bite, pleased to find that the cookies were warm and sweet to the tongue.

"Regina has told me you don't care for magic," Cora said conversationally.

"She's right," Henry responded. "I don't."

"Why not? Look what it can do."

"But think of all the terrible things magic has done: It put me, Mary Margaret and David all under sleeping curses, it made Emma and Mary Margaret get trapped in your world and it nearly-" Henry cut himself off.

"You can say it, dear," Cora smiled, a little less warmly. "It nearly killed me."

"Right," Henry said. "So why would you still want magic?"

Cora didn't answer immediately. "You have a very good point, Henry. But I owe a lot to magic. Do you know the tale of Rumplestiltskin? Regina says you are familiar with many of our tales."

"I know the story," Henry said.

"Did anyone ever tell you that I am the Miller's Daughter?"

"No, they didn't! So you married the prince? And your daughter was a princess?"

"Yes," Cora replied. "But I don't think you know the real story. I've heard the tale that this world tells about how he came to me in the tower and spun all of the straw that King Xavier left there into gold. Rumple came to me in the tower, and he offered to do it, but I told him that I wanted him to teach me, and he did. Magic saved my life. The King would have killed me if I hadn't been able to spin the straw into gold. And if I hadn't married Prince Henry, who you are named after, there would be no Regina."

Henry listened intently to Cora's words. She was a good storyteller, and he loved stories.

"Well, Henry, I've already talked your ear off, so I shouldn't hold you up much longer. What did you need?"

"Just my books," Henry said.

Cora waved her hand, and when the customary purple smoke faded, Henry's books sat in a neat pile on the coffee table.

Henry thanked his grandmother and put the books in his bag. Cora began walking him to the door.

"Remember, Henry: Some people (including myself) have done awful things with magic. But magic has done just as many good things as it has done bad. Now you behave yourself. Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

Henry looked at Cora and said, "You're giving me a lot of opportunity to get in trouble with that."

Cora's eyes bulged and her cheeks puffed up, but to her surprise, she was laughing hysterically. Henry laughed with her.

"See you later, Cora," Henry called as Cora stood in the doorway. He started to walk away, but then turned back and hugged his grandmother around the middle.

Cora returned the embrace, patting Henry on the back. Wordlessly, the boy waved and left.

Cora remained standing in place for a long time in thought. _What a wonderful boy_, she thought. _No wonder Regina loves him so much. I love him too_.

* * *

Author's Note: I've been waiting to write that scene with Henry and Cora since I started this story. Thanks for reading!


	6. Old Feelings

Cora Is Still Company, Chapter Six: Old Feelings

Author's Note: We have arrived at "Lacey." I'm very excited for you to see some of the moments in this chapter. I haven't been dying to write them as much as I wanted to write the Cora and Henry scene in Chapter Five, but I've been anticipating this one quite a bit too. Thanks for reading and please review.

Characters:

Cora Mills

Regina Mills

Mr. Gold

Belle (Lacey)

Mary Margaret Blanchard

David Nolan

* * *

Mr. Gold couldn't sleep. He knew that Belle was still in the hospital, and he needed to know she was alright.

After throwing on some clothes, he picked up his cane and strode out of his house towards the hospital. True, he could simply teleport where he wanted to go, but he was glad for the walk.

When roughly fifteen minutes had passed, Gold entered Belle's room where she slept peacefully.

Not wishing to disturb her sleep, Gold gently reached out his hand and touched her forehead with two fingers, sighing deeply.

"I will get your memories back, Belle," he told her, even though she couldn't hear. "We will be together again."

Gold sighed again and left the room.

As soon as he left, a cloud of purple smoke revealed Cora, who had been hiding in the room the whole time.

Regina's mother looked longingly at the door where her former lover had just passed through. Then, she sat down next to Belle's sickbed.

"What are we going to do with you, my dear?" Cora quietly mused to the sleeping girl. "You don't know what you're getting yourself into with him. I'm still the only woman who can truly accept him for what he is. And additionally," she leaned over Belle's face much as she had once done to a certain Queen Eva, "he was mine first."

Drawing a curse that she had taken from Regina's belongings, she reset Belle's mind and memories with the personality that her daughter's curse had given her.

"Now he'll be mine," Cora said, teleporting from the room.

* * *

Mr. Gold wasn't the only person who had trouble sleeping. Mary Margaret Blanchard tossed and turned in her bed, not able to get comfortable.

"Bad dreams?" her husband asked, awaking next to her.

"No," she replied, "but I feel like something is wrong."

"Like what?" David inquired.

"I don't know."

"Hmmmm," the prince said, sitting up. "Do you think it's Regina and Cora?"

"I don't know. I went to their house and Cora apologized for everything and gave me flowers. But I know her. If she hadn't drawn me in like that as a girl, Regina would have never lost her true love. Cora might be up to something."

"I told you we shouldn't have let her go home," David reminded her.

"I know," Mary Margaret said. "But think how little trouble Regina has caused now that she's occupied."

"It's nice to be occupied sometimes," David reasoned.

"I know precisely what you mean," Snow kissed her prince.

"If you're worried, go ask Gold. He's known her longer than anyone."

"I think I will," Mary Margaret decided.

He put his arms around her and they fell asleep like that.

* * *

"Good morning, Mother," Regina said as Cora came down for breakfast.

"Good morning, darling," Cora said half-heartedly, kissing her daughter on the cheek.

Regina took note of her mother's moodiness. "What's wrong, Mother?"

"Why should anything be wrong?" Cora retorted.

"You look guilty. What did you do?"

Cora looked into her daughter's eyes and looked down.

"Something bad."

Regina gulped. For Cora Mills, "something bad," could be downright evil. She moved towards her mother and put her hand on her shoulder. "You can tell me, Mother."

"The girl in the hospital? I cursed her. I took one of your spells and made her remember her cursed self."

"What!? Belle?!"

"Yes, Belle," Cora said, looking away.

"Why?"

"I don't think "why?" is important."

Regina scoffed, "Mother, it's extremely important."

"She can't be with Rumplestiltskin."

"Why don't you want her to be with Gold?"

Cora had prepared for this question and thought up a convincing lie. "I couldn't let that poor, innocent girl be ruined by him. I know what he's capable of. Belle is better off."

"Oh, Mother," Regina sighed. "You didn't have to curse her to accomplish that. You could have talked to her. And she doesn't love him anyway, she lost her memories."

"She did love him though?" Cora asked suddenly.

"Yes. She nearly stripped him of his powers when she kissed him."

Cora laughed, sounding like her old, wicked self for a moment. "Rumple is a fool. He knows that love-" she stopped mid-sentence.

"You almost said it, didn't you?" Regina asked, horrified. "You almost said that love is weakness."

"I'm sorry, Regina. I- I- don't know what came over me-"

"Mother, what has gotten into you?! Don't you know that if the two idiots find out what you did, they'll take you away again? You didn't do this to help Belle!"

Cora's eyes flashed with anger. "If I didn't do it for Belle, then why would I do it?"

Regina suddenly knew the answer without knowing. She suddenly felt that she had always known, but ignored the thought.

"You love him."

Cora went red. "What did you just say?"

"You love Rumplestiltskin."

Cora's red face went white with rage. "How dare you! Insolent girl!"

"It's true, isn't it? I'll bet it's why you ripped your heart out in the first place!"

"I will NOT have this conversation with you, Regina!"

"Oh, yes you will, Mother! You messed things up with Belle, and if you want me to protect you, you will stop hiding whatever you're hiding."

Cora laughed mirthlessly. "You think you can make terms to me?"

"Why? Do you think you can overpower me, Mother? Let's not forget that I cast the Dark Curse. I'm more powerful than you."

"More powerful than me? Ha! If you were more powerful than me, I wouldn't have been able to deflect your curse and keep myself in the Enchanted Forest. You may think that you're stronger, daughter dear, but I've been doing this a lot longer than you."

The air was thick with tension. Both Regina and Cora were watching the other for any sudden attack.

"I thought your heart would change you, Mother," Regina said. "But you haven't changed one bit, have you?"

That stung, as did the tears that began to form in Cora's eyes. "You don't think I've changed?"

"You're being secretive and threatening, just like when I was a girl!"

Cora sat down. "You're right, I am. But for good reason. There are some things that you don't need to know, Regina. As much as you would like to know, I can't tell you this. It hurts too much."

Regina didn't speak right away. She realized that she had hurt her mother (something that she had forgotten was now possible), but her mother had hurt her as well. She didn't want to apologize, but she would make it up to Cora.

"If anyone comes asking, I'll take responsibility for what you did to Belle," Regina declared.

"Why?" Cora asked, slightly incredulous.

"Because I love you, Mother. I don't want them to take you away."

Cora was touched. "And you're not angry?"

"I'm a little upset," Regina admitted. "Upset that you won't trust me enough to tell me the true story about you and Rumplestiltskin."

Cora sighed deeply. "He gave me my magic. My feelings for him got in the way. So I ripped my heart out."

"And you still love him?"

Cora didn't answer.

"I'm going out, Mother. Don't leave the house."

* * *

Mr. Gold paced the counter of his shop when Mary Margaret came in.

"To what do I owe this pleasure, your majesty?" Gold asked in his typical, slightly sarcastic tone.

"I feel like something is wrong, Gold," said she.

"And what am I to be accused of today? Is it this business with Pinocchio nearly dying? I had nothing to do with it. Bae already asked me. What do you think of this Tamara, by the way?"

"I'm not accusing you of anything. I know you didn't hurt Pinocchio. And Tamara seems nice enough. To be perfectly honest, I think my daughter is a little jealous."

"It seems funny to think that we share a grandchild, you and I."

"Maybe to your sense of humor," Snow White countered. "It's about Cora."

Gold looked from side-to-side, as if Cora might be listening.

"Nice try, dearie," the Dark One chuckled. "I should have known you'd be here eventually."

"No, Gold, it's me."

"Really? If by me you mean Cora, I believe you."

"As far as I know, she hasn't even left Regina's house since she got there."

"And that is exactly what Cora would say. Why are you trying to trick me?"

Snow was getting impatient. "Gold, it's me! I'm Snow, not Cora!"

"Okay then," Gold replied. "Tell me something that only you would know."

"When we last met before the curse, my husband didn't want me to tell you the name of our unborn child, but I told you anyway."

"Congratulations," Gold said. "You've passed your background test."

Mary Margaret rolled her eyes. "Thank you!"

"Now what was it you wanted to know?"

"What history do you and Cora have? How well do you know her? And will she attempt anything now?"

Before Gold could answer, the door was flung open by none other than David Nolan.

"It's Belle! Come quick!"

* * *

Cora, left alone, was not eager to be cooped up in Regina's house much longer. She obeyed her daughter until late that night, while Regina laid in her bed, to go for a walk.

The woods would make for a perfect, peaceful stroll.

As she moved between the boughs, Cora mentally chastised herself for snapping during her discussion with her daughter. _A good mother doesn't act that way_.

Her internal reverie was cut short when she saw lights on the road ahead. She realized that she must have wandered close to the town line.

An unfamiliar woman with dark skin was disembarking from a truck. A man was talking with her. _The man holding the cellphone!_

Cora, made invisible and soundless by magic, moved around to get a better look, when the woman opened the back of the truck.

There, bound and gagged, was Captain Hook.

* * *

Author's Note: That was a long one. Please review!


	7. A Conspiracy Unmasked

Cora Is Still Company, Chapter Seven: A Conspiracy Unmasked

Author's Note: This chapter revisits bits of "Lacey" and delves into "The Evil Queen."

Characters:

Cora Mills

Regina Mills

Killian Jones

Mr. Gold

Belle (Lacey)

Greg Mendell

Tamara

Emma Swan

* * *

Cora followed the mysterious man and woman to the Storybrooke Clock Tower, still damaged from Cora pushing Johanna the handmaid through the clock's face. Shrouding herself in darkness, Cora lurked in the back of the room, watching and listening to the exchange between her former comrade and the sinister duo.

_Poor Hook_, Cora thought. _He really thought he succeeded in killing Rumple. _Then she realized that Hook's actions had almost lead to her own death. The old Cora would have crushed Hook's heart into dust for that, but Cora retained some affection for her old friend.

Her internal reverie was interrupted when Hook cried out. Slowly and invisibly, Cora moved towards him and looked out of the broken face, narrowly avoiding a gasp herself.

Gold was walking down the street with Belle, whose new, blue-sequined appearance made her look like a slattern. _That wasn't supposed to happen! He's not supposed to be with her!_

The man was now haggling with the pirate. He told Hook that if he helped him find his father, he would help him kill Rumplestiltskin.

_Kill Rumple? Not likely. If I couldn't how could Hook?_

The man proceeded to say that he knew who took his father.

"Regina."

Cora went pale. _So they're after my daughter. They will not hurt Regina while there is breath in my body._

* * *

Cora knew that Regina was still annoyed with her, so she teleported outside of the door of the one person who might be able to help her.

She knocked loudly.

"Just a minute," came a groggy voice from inside.

Cora found herself doubting this course of action. _She hates me_.

The door opened to reveal Emma Swan, still in a t-shirt and sweatpants, hair mussed from being pushed up against the pillow.

Emma's eyes went wide when she noted the identity of her visitor.

"Cora!"

"Hello, Emma."

"Why the hell are you here?"

"I wouldn't be if it wasn't important," Cora explained. "May I come in?"

Emma rolled her eyes. "No. Come back tomorrow." She slammed the door in Cora's face.

Cora, refusing to take no for an answer, teleported onto the other side of the door. "This is a matter of life and death!"

"You just broke in," Emma snapped. "I'm the sheriff. I can arrest you, you know."

Cora smiled unpleasantly. "Go ahead and try. I'm not leaving until you hear me out, and you can't hold me in a cell again."

Emma slumped her shoulders forward and sat on a chair, motioning for Cora to pull up another chair.

"Now," Cora began, "I was out for a late-night stroll in the woods when I saw something very concerning. I saw a man waiting by the town line. A woman came up in one of those large, square carriages-"

"A truck?" Emma corrected, boredly.

"Yes, a truck. They had Hook tied up in the back."

"What do I care? He's your friend, not mine."

"Just let me finish!" Cora snarled, exasperated. "They took him into the clock tower and tried to talk him into helping them with some scheme. The man told him that they'd help him kill Rumplestiltskin if he helped him find his father. And he said Regina took his father. I think they're going to hurt my daughter."

Emma huffed. "Why do I care what they do to Regina? She has done nothing but make trouble for me."

"I'll tell you why you care," Cora growled. "Henry. You think he'd forgive you for letting his mother get hurt?"

"I'm his mother."

Cora laughed. "You gave birth to him. My daughter raised him. She is Henry's mother."

"Cora, it is past midnight, and I don't feel like fighting with you. If you want something, say it."

Cora glared at the young woman. "I want you to help me stop the man and woman. Regina is annoyed with me and most of the people in this town still hate me. You managed to defeat me in the Enchanted Forest. If you can defeat me, you can beat them."

"How do I know that this isn't some elaborate plot of yours and Regina's to get rid of me and my parents? And you don't even know who the man and woman are."

"I've changed, Emma Swan. I'm not trying to get rid of anyone, though I will defend my daughter at all costs. Your family is welcome to continue its sickeningly self-righteous existence. I have a feeling that no matter how much Regina and I change, it won't matter to any of you. And yet it doesn't matter that your mother was willing to trick Regina into killing me? Anyway, the man was taller than the woman and looked familiar. For some reason, I feel like Hook and the man have met before. And the woman had dark skin and seemed to be the brains of the operation."

Emma knew that Cora had a point about Mary Margaret, but she could never admit that. She simply chose to say, "Alright, Cora. I'll keep an eye out, and I'll let you know if I see anything. How should I contact you."

Cora reached into the pocket of her coat and pulled out a deck of cards. "You know which card."

With that, she disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke.

* * *

Regina couldn't sleep. She knew that something must be amiss. _It's your own fault_, she told herself.

She had overheard Mary Margaret and David discussing using magic beans (grown secretly from a sprout provided by Anton the Giant) to return to the Enchanted Forest and taking Henry with them while leaving Regina and Cora behind.

Already annoyed with Cora's meddling in Belle's welfare, Regina had followed the tracks to the concealed bean field, where she took one plant for herself and burned the fields.

_If I want them to leave Mother and I alone, I'm not going about it in a very good way_.

She continued to toss and turn throughout the night.

The next day, Regina was sitting in her office when her mother came to see her.

"Mother!"

"Good morning, Regina."

"Well…" Regina began awkwardly. She didn't quite know where to start a conversation after their tremendous meltdown the day before. "You're… Out."

"Clearly," Cora said, smiling tentatively. She didn't quite know how to tell Regina the information she had to import.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" Regina asked politely.

Cora noted her daughter's rigidity. "I wanted to apologize for my actions and for the way I spoke to you yesterday."

"Okay," Regina said, not letting her guard down yet. Heart or no heart, angering Cora was not wise.

"I don't want to push you away again. There are some things that a mother can keep from her child. I'm sure you know this."

Regina did know this. She strove to be honest with Henry, but, at the same time, she didn't want to reveal her full history to him.

"I understand, Mother. Let's try and forget it happened."

Cora came around Regina's desk to embrace her, but stopped midway when something caught her eye.

"Is that what I think it is?"

"Mother-"

"Regina, where did you get this?" Cora fingered the leaves of the magic bean plant.

"It's a long story. But the idiots were secretly growing them so they could take everyone in town and go home without you and me."

"Including-?"

"Yes. Henry too."

"But he's your son! How could they think of taking him from you?"

"They think he'd be fine with _her_."

Cora grimaced, remembering her late night conversation with Emma. _So Emma Swan knew of these plans when I spoke to her last night?_

They were interrupted when the door opened.

"Here's two sights I missed," came a pleasantly familiar voice.

Captain Hook stood in the doorway, arms extended as if waiting for them to throw themselves upon him.

"Captain!" Regina shouted in delight.

"Hello, Hook," Cora said, smiling at the pirate, wary after witnessing the scene in the clock tower.

"Hello, Cora. Something's different about you." Hook took her hand and kissed it gently. "New perfume? Haircut? Collagen?"

"My heart, Hook," Cora replied, patting her chest. "I'm a changed woman."

Hook was speechless.

"My daughter helped me realize what was truly important in life. I'm just trying to help her now."

"Regina looks fine at the moment. It's me who needs help."

"I know," Cora smiled.

Hook rolled his eyes. "Does that mean you're Tamara?"

"So that's the woman's name," Cora responded. "The woman who kidnapped you."

"What are you talking about, Mother?" Regina asked.

"Late last night, I went for a walk in the woods and I saw the man with the cellphone wait for this… Tamara. They had Hook tied up in the back of their large, square carriage."

"Truck," Regina corrected.

"They showed me that _he's_ still alive," Hook growled, suddenly fierce. "When I thought I'd succeeded."

"And you agreed to help them, Hook," Cora said calmly, though her eyes blazed. "Have you been disloyal to me? Did this Tamara just tie you up for show?" She slowly began pacing towards the pirate.

"Cora," Hook cooed, subtly flirting with the older woman the way he always did. "We've crossed how many worlds together. I've seen you make a lake out of nothing and ward off the most powerful curse in history. Tamara outsmarted me, but I'd always choose you over her. After all, we're friends."

"If you're going to betray me, Hook, hurry up and do it. I'm really not in the mood today."

"As it happens, ladies, I am here to help you."

"Help us?" Regina inquired. "How."

"I'm going to help all three of us escape Storybrooke."

"Escape Storybrooke? Why?"

Hook paused before continuing. "They want to destroy Storybrooke."

* * *

Oh, how I love cliffhangers. Thanks for reading. Please review. And if you get a chance, check out my new Cora oneshots, "Every Kingdom Needs A Hero" and "The Stable Boy Revisited."


End file.
